


Tender

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Massage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione takes care of Remus after a particularly difficult transformation.





	Tender

Hermione was careful to pack comfortable clothes for Remus first thing in the morning, as well as pain relief potion and a dreamless sleeping draught if he was simply too tired to function.  Pocketing her wand, she set to the shed. 

She’d been staying at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Teddy since the final battle.  Her parents' memories of her were gone forever, and she didn’t have anywhere to go.  Remus felt he could use the company and an extra hand with Teddy when Andromeda was busy.  Hermione had become a fixture in the home. 

Remus didn’t want to go through his transformations anywhere near his son.  Sometimes, Teddy went to Andromeda.  But Remus didn’t feel safe transforming at the house anyway.  He and Hermione ended up finding a shed in the woods, easy to apparate to.  They reinforced it and warded it with spells and made it comfortable for him and his wolf. 

Remus reluctantly agreed to let Hermione help him with his transformations.  Anything short of actually being present while it happened.  She could drop him off, pick him up, patch him up, and mind Teddy until he had his strength back.  She also took it upon herself to brew his Wolfsbane potion and make sure he took it diligently. 

When Hermione was ready, and Andromeda had come to pick up Teddy for the morning, she apparated to the shed, and opened the locks that only her or Harry’s wand could unlock.  She shouldered her beaded bag of supplies and made her way into the shed, seeing Remus curled onto the cot.  His clothes were in tatters.  Luckily, he had long gotten over his modesty in front of her.  She quickly got out his fresh clothes and set them beside his head. 

She sat beside his cot and reached up to gently brush his hair out of his eyes.  Her gentle ministrations, as usual, woke him.  His eyes blinked open and he squinted at him as he stretched, groaning in pain.  “Good morning, Hermione.” 

Her sad eyes fell on the new long scratches on his chest.  “Bad night?” 

He knew he couldn’t lie to her.  She would see right through it.  But he couldn’t fully burden her with the pain his transformation put him through.  “Moony was a little more restless than usual.” 

Hermione slowly returned her eyes to his tired face and stroked his cheek, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he murmured honestly. 

She took a breath through her nose to stop the tears in her eyes and muttered, “I have pain potion, and new clothes.  Andy has Teddy, waiting for my call.  Let’s get you home and in bed.” 

The werewolf silently agreed and tacitly agreed to let her help him dress.  He really had no choice with how sore he was.  She had quickly healed his new scratches with her wand before she helped him get his shirt on, and then they were apparating back to Grimmauld Place. 

Hermione quickly set him up in his bed with a muscle relaxing potion and went to make him a small breakfast in the kitchen.  It was just dry toast, poached eggs, sausage, and a cup of tea.  She’d already eaten earlier in the morning when the sky was still dark.  She could never sleep the whole night while Remus was all alone in that shed.  She made herself another cuppa before bringing it all up to him. 

“You’re too good to me, Hermione,” Remus murmured as he dug into the food.  He was too starving to put up a fight. 

“It’s not that much,” she told him, perched on the edge of the bed, drinking her tea. 

“No, it is,” he urged her to take his compliment.  “You do so much for me here.  For both of us really.  I know we’ve never said it out loud.  But you’re practically a mother to Teddy.  The one that Tonks didn’t get the chance to be.  I know she would be thrilled to know that our son has you in his life.  She would be happy someone was taking care of me as well.  I can never repay you.” 

“You never have to,” Hermione said, having been steadily blushing since he began talking.  She was never good at taking praise, unless it was academic.  It was still good to hear that Tonks would be all right with the position she had in her family’s life. 

Remus took her hand on top of the blanket and held it tightly.  “I do.  If I have to thank you every day for the rest of my life, I will.” 

Hermione blushed deeper, “It’s not needed,” and stood to gather his tray of eaten breakfast.  “I’m going to clean this quick and be back with some water for you.”  She did work quickly and get a glass of water for him.  When she returned, Remus looked like he was about to swallow skelegrow.  And she knew it wasn’t because of the water. 

She rolled her eyes, “You know what Madam Pomfrey said.  The most recent study concludes that it helps circulation and that shortens the recovery time.  I’ve seen everything anyway.  Would you rather I call for the Healer?” 

“No!” he immediately denied.  Hermione had been massaging him after transformations to soothe his muscles.  He at first had vehemently refused, not wanting her to see him like that.  If he was really honest with himself, he also didn’t want to risk his body’s reaction to her touching him so sensually.  It had happened the first time, and he knew she noticed.  But she didn’t say anything, bless her heart.  He supposed she assumed it was involuntary.  And perhaps it was on the surface.  But he couldn’t deny his growing attraction to her since they’d been living together. 

Hermione herself had been struggling with a mounting infatuation with her former Professor since getting so close to him over the months.  It had almost been two years, them living together.  She had always admired his gentle and warm spirit, and giving nature.  And his intelligence.  Of course, now she enjoyed his figure as well, having seen most of it by now. 

Still, she pulled away his blankets and remained professional – as a healer in training – while massaging her fingers into his calves and thighs, before urging him to take his shirt off and roll over.  With minimal complaint, he did so.  With a light blush on her cheeks, she climbed over him to straddle his buttocks and kneed her hands into the sore muscles of his back.  He let out a series of low groans at the contact, completely relaxing into her work.  her hands encased his shoulders and neck and he could hear small cracks sometimes, but nothing really painful. 

Hermione felt a little heated as she touched him.  She always wanted to touch more of him, do more than touch him.  Desperately.  But this wasn’t about her.  It was about his comfort. 

She still couldn’t keep the breathy quality out of her voice as she stood up on her knees and told him to turn back on his back.  Remus always averted his eyes as he did so, not wanting her to see how he felt in the compromising position with her.  She settled her hips down over the front of his thighs, giving his quickly hardening cock a wide berth.  She could tell in her peripherals that it was hard.  Oh, how she wanted to pull it out and sink onto it.  Or even just wrap her lips around it. 

She focused her attention of massaging his arms and shoulders now that he was facing her.  She had to shift up to get to his shoulders, and she could feel his hardness now pressed against her inner thigh.  She didn’t let on how much she enjoyed the contact, keeping her eyes on her hands as she slid them down his chest.  She eyed his lean muscles as she did.  She wanted to touch him all over.  And she just couldn’t stop herself anymore when she saw his eyes land on her breasts squished between her arms and felt his cock twitch against her bare thigh. 

She kept sliding her hands down his chest until they reached the hem of his loose pants and tugged up.  She slipped her hand inside and her breathing hitched when her fingers brushed against the skin of his cock, hard and thumping against her hand.   

Remus’ eyes opened wide as he watched her, gaping, “Hermione?  What are you doing?” 

“Please?” she requested vaguely, pulling him out of his pants and finally landing her eyes on it.  It was huge!  At least nine inches and almost too thick for her to wrap her hand around it.  It almost made her drool.  She gently stroked it with her hand as she begged him with her eyes. 

He made no move to stop her, so she carried on.  She stroked his hard on with her hand, brushing her other hand up and down his chest.  She couldn’t resist shifting down his legs and kissing the tip with her mouth.  Remus let out a strangled groan, having not been handled so in so long.  Hermione wrapped her lips around his head and started taking it into her mouth. 

Remus couldn’t stop his gasp for air as he pressed his fingers through her mane of hair.  “Hermione!” 

Encouraged, Hermione started bobbing her head on him, able to take at least six inches of him into her throat.  Her saliva dripped down to his base as she set to pleasuring him, relishing in the noises he let escape his mouth.  This was beyond her wildest dreams. 

Not wanting things to be over too soon, she pulled her mouth off of him.  He let out a slightly disappointed sigh – assuming she’d changed her mind and would leave now.  But his eyes turned into saucers when he witnessed her pull her shirt off, revealing her modest bare breasts with the lightest pink nipples he’d ever seen. 

“Hermione!” he gasped. 

He gaped as she followed the move by quickly shedding herself of her shorts and panties, and him of his pants, with a flick of her wand.  She rose her eyebrow at him inquisitively, a big of fear in her eyes – of rejection.  But rejecting her was the furthest thing from her mind. 

His hands shyly brushed against her knees at the side of him.  Hermione reached for her hand and led him to slide it up her thigh.  “Touch me, Remus,” she whispered as their joined hands continued up her torso and towards her breast. 

His other hand had a mind of its own as it reached between her legs.  His fingers brushed against her folds, feeling the moistness along her lips, just from touching him.  He landed on her swollen clit and watched as her eyes closed.  He circled it more and listened closely to her breathing fall out of sync and small whimpers build in her throat.  His other hand had closed around her breast and started playing with her hardening nipple.  Her hands reached down to stroke his cock, keep it hard, as he stroked her. 

When she started dripping into his hand, she knew it was time.  Her voice was higher than usually as she pleaded with him, “Please, Remus.  I want you inside me.” 

Remus pulled his hands away to pull her hips up.  He fisted himself, sliding the head of his cock against her sopping folds so he could find her entrance.  Once he did, his head slipped in and he let go as she hovered over him. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, giving her a chance to change her mind. 

But her open and vulnerable face held no hint of doubt.  She nodded.  “Yes, Remus, please.”  He gently handled her hips and guided her to sink down onto him. 

Hermione let out a startled breath at the feeling of him filling her into the brim.  It took a couple tries of moving up and down, but she was able to fit all of him inside her.  “Oh, Remus!” her breathy voice moaned as she began to grind her hips in small circles, immensely enjoying the feeling of him inside her. 

Remus could not deny that he had never felt such a tight warmth in all his days.  And watching her ride him, the way her face contorted in pleasure as his cock scraped against her pulsing walls, was heaven for him.  He rubbed his hands up to her breasts again as she moved.  “Bloody hell, Hermione, you feel perfect!” 

Hermione whimpered at the deep quality of his voice as he spoke to her.  It made her clench around him. 

Remus inwardly grinned when he felt her walls contract around him as he talked to her.  Testing out a theory, he rasped up to her, “You have to have the tightest pussy I’ve buried myself in.” 

Hermione loudly moaned and picked up her pace on top of him, shutting her eyes as she clenched around him again.  His voice was sin while they were joined together.   

Remus wanted to take over, the wolf inside him too dominant to be underneath a witch for too long.  He quickly sat up in the bed, wrapping his arm around her hips and guiding her to ride him faster. 

Hermione squeaked at his sudden move but quickly adjusted to the change of position and pace.  It threw her torso back a bit so she had to balance herself with her hands on his thighs behind her.  He felt so much closer to her this way, and she could still feel him so deep inside her.  

She followed his urging to moving faster on top of him, slamming her cunt down onto his cock with a wet slap of their skin each time.  And each time his cock hit all of the best spots inside her that she could feel herself tightening around him as a little ball of pleasure inflated in her belly.  Soon, it popped and sent her spiraling into a climax that had her walls closing in on him and her head tossing back and she wailed his name, “REMUS!” 

Remus growled as she got tighter around him.  Her screams were music, even to his sensitive ears.  He couldn’t take much more time without cumming himself.  And he wanted to cum, buried inside her, with her little body sprawled underneath him. 

So, he spun her around and pressed her into the mattress.  She let out a slightly startled squeak at the move but happily mewled when he slipped himself back inside her and pounded into her.  No holding back anymore, her pussy squished around his invading dick as her juices coating him as well as her inner thighs.  She had never been so turned on and pleasured in all her life.  She clutched to his back with her hands, her nails digging into his skin, slightly scratching him.  He took no notice. 

“You feel so good, Hermione,” Remus grunted into her ear as his head landed on the pillow next to hers.  “Swallowing my cock whole.  And you look so beautiful while you do it.  Every part of you – exquisite.” 

Even balls deep inside of her, pounding her into the mattress, he sounded so loving and romantic. 

Hermione gasped as he hit a deep spot inside her and couldn’t keep words inside anymore, “You’re amazing, Remus!  I – I love you.  I love you so much!” 

Remus would have frozen and panicked if she had chosen to tell him that in any other situation.  But swept up in the magnanimous pleasure of being inside her, watching her mouth gape open and eyes shut in rapture, he let the truth tumble out, unimpeded, “I love you, Hermione.  Longer than I should have, but I do.  I love you!” 

Hermione had blissful tears in her eyes at his words and reached up to pull his lips down to hers.  They clashed together ravenously.  Their tongues slid against each other as they explored each other’s mouths, moaning into each other as Remus’ cock continued to hammering away into her cunt.   

Hermione could feel another climax building up in her with every swipe of his head against her walls, his pubic bone colliding with her clit with every thrust.  She dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled her mouth away long enough to tell him, “I’m going to cum soon!  Please cum with me!  Cum inside me!” 

The feral part of Remus inwardly roared at her words as his hips moved quicker to finish them both off.  There were light squelching sounds with every thrust into her snatch as she gushed around him, careening off the edge.  Her head dug into the pillow as she opened her mouth and screamed, “REMUS, YES!” as she came around him.  Remus let out a strangled growl as her walls pulled his climax out of him like fire.  His thrusts became stuttered and uneven as he pushed into her to the hilt and unleashed his cum within her.  Her spasming pussy walls massaged every sticky white rope of it, painting her insides, all the way into her womb. 

Panting heavily, Remus pulled out of her and sat back on his hind legs.  His nearly yellow eyes zeroed in on the white cum oozing out of her cunt.   

The wolf part of him hoped he had fucked another pup into her.  Of course, the human and intellectual side knew it was not the time for that and also knew Hermione was on the potion.  Once Hermione weakened legs went limp on the bed and guarded his sight of her dripping pussy, Remus lied next to her on his side, so he could reach over and stroke the hair out of her sweaty face. 

She looked over to him with trepidation, “Did you mean it?  What you said?” 

He knew he should explain it all away as hormone and explain that it was inappropriate and shouldn’t be repeated.  He just couldn’t.  He had her now – he wanted to keep her.  “Every word.” 

Her answering smile was worth the risk of his bleeding heart.  “I love you, Remus.” 

He pressed his forehead to hers and gathered her into his side.  “I love you, Hermione.” 


End file.
